Thug Gurlz
by Akirasaki
Summary: Parodia z humorem luźnym jak majty Hozumiego, zapraszam!
1. Ciekawostki

_**CHANSOO JUNG**_

\- pochodzi z Korei  
\- uciekła z Korei do Polski przez kryzys  
\- uciekła z Polski do Japonii przez kryzys  
\- nie ma oczu, zastępują je pingle  
\- wszyscy mylą ją z Chinką  
\- wie gdzie jest Nemo  
\- masło (nie lubi)  
\- smaruje chleb murzynem  
\- ukradnie wszystko po dobrej cenie  
\- jest AA i pojawia się na każdej imprezie, nawet jak jej nie zaproszą  
\- lubi siedzieć w szafie kiedy jest jej smutno  
\- zapija smutki kefirem  
\- lubi przemycać ludzi w walizkach  
\- jest jak Media Markt: nie dla idiotów  
\- ukrywa taczki w piwnicy  
\- przywala się do Fujiwary (uczy go tajnych technik kradzieży)  
\- hoduje ziemniaki w doniczkach  
\- pali herbaciane szlugi kiedy chce się zrelaksować

* * *

 _ **SHINRA HEIWAJIMA/HEIWAJIMA SHINRA (+ Mewa)**_

\- wcześniej nazywała się Heiwajima Shinra, ale musiała zmienić nazwisko przez ciągłe kradzieże swojej BFF i teraz nazywa się Shinra Heiwajima (uznała, że połączenie imienia i nazwiska dwóch postaci z popularnego anime będzie trudne do zapamiętania, fuck logic)  
\- nie wiadomo jakie było jej pierwotne nazwisko  
\- kakałko (lubi)  
\- z każdego miejsca potrafi zrobić kibel  
\- chodzi w znalezionych gaciach (nie ma ani jednej swojej pary, nosi to, co znajdzie)  
\- pochodzi z Polski  
\- częściej śpi u obcych niż u siebie  
\- czyści uszy szczoteczką do zębów innych ludzi  
\- bywa przemycana w walizkach  
\- smaruje pięty dżemem żeby się zrelaksować  
\- wbija na imprezy żeby się nachlać i nażreć, a potem znika niezauważona (w towarzystwie jest jak ninja: nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy i gdzie się pojawi)  
\- potrafi zrobić broń atomową z gumy od gaci i spinacza  
\- słucha Mroza kiedy jest smutna  
\- od czasu do czasu lubi posłuchać mocnego pierdolnięcia kościelnego dubstepu  
\- przywala się do Riku (nasrała mu do szuflady xD robi tak każdemu, kogo lubi xD mówi wszystkim, że to taki polski zwyczaj xD tylko Riku się na to nabrał xD)  
\- zawsze sprzedaje żarcie swojej BFF śpiewając "Włączamy niskie ceny!"  
\- trzyma hajs w kradzionej skarpecie, w szafce nad zlewem w kuchni, w puszcze po kawie z napisem "sól"  
\- zawstydziła Turbodymomana

* * *

 _ **WSPÓLNE ŻYCIE**_

\- zwaliły sie komuś so mieszkania żeby nie płacić za czynsz i wywaliły go z pokoju żeby mieć własny  
\- wspierają nawzajem swoje głupie pomysły  
\- cały czas myślą, że grają w filmie i ciągle strzelają dziwne pozy chociaż nic się nie dzieje  
\- w nocy oglądają Teletubisie  
\- śpią na podłodze, bo mają lęk wysokości  
\- znają wszystkich komorników w mieście  
\- kiedy ktoś puka do mieszkania pytają "Kto tam?", a gdy dowiadują się, że to właściciel to udają, że nikogo nie ma w domu  
\- walą sucharami z gastro  
\- ich marzeniem jest zbudować fabrykę produkującą srajtaśmę  
\- mają wykształcenie na poziomie inżyniera, ale jeszcze chodzą do liceum, chociaż są na to za stare

* * *

 _ **Witam w parodii tworzonej przez Pingla (Chansoo) i przeze mnie (Shinra) xD**_


	2. Ziemniaki

Chansoo Jung pochodzi z Korei, gdzie się wychowała. Jednak przez to, że czasy są ciężkie- postanowiła wyjechać. Z niewyjaśnionych powodów wybrała Polskę. Tam też okazało się do dupy, więc spakowała swoją BFF do walizki (żeby było taniej) i wyjechała do Japonii. Jakimś dziwnym trafem obie znały japoński i w trybie natychmiastowym zapisały się do pierwszej lepszej szkoły.  
\- Eee, to co to za szkoła?- zapytała Shinra.  
\- Yyy... Honan- Chansoo przeczytała z jakieś wymiętolonej kartki.  
\- Jeeeej!- ucieszyły się obie.  
\- A tak dokładnie to jaka?- znowu zapytała.  
\- Yyy... Sportowa- ponownie przeczytała z kartki- Uprawiają tu jakiś Stride. Brzmi jak pozycja do ruchania.  
\- Jeeeej!- ucieszyła się.  
\- Kurde, sport...- mruknęła.  
\- Nie marudź, pogapimy się na jakiś suchoklatesów- zaśmiała się.  
\- Fuj.  
\- Wiedziałam, że się ucieszysz.

* * *

Weszły do budynku.  
\- Ale syf- stwierdziły obie.  
Rozejrzały się w poszukiwaniu sekretariatu.  
\- To ja im pójdę zrobić rozpierdol, a ty znajdź kibel w razie ataku sraczki- powiedziała Shinra kiedy dojrzała drzwi z wielkim napisem _"Zbolcowany Stefan"_ i małą tabliczką "Sekretariat".  
Każda poszła w swoją stronę.

* * *

Heiwajima siedziała na krzesełku w sekretariacie i czekała na swoją kolej.  
\- Za co siedzisz?- zagadała jakiegoś gościa w pinglach siedzącego obok.  
\- Za macanie kolegów, jak zwykle- odpowiedział- A ty?  
\- Jestem nowa.  
\- O to grubo.  
\- Thug life.  
\- Takeru Fujiwara!- babsko zawołało go.  
\- Muszę iść, widzimy się za 3 miesiące- powiedział zmęczony życiem i poszedł.  
\- Trzymaj się, stary!  
Po jakimś czasie wyprowadzili go w kaftanie żeby zaraz za drzwiami go wypuścić. Ok.  
\- Shinra Heiwajima!  
Odkleiła się od krzesła, zostawiając na nich kawałek swoich spodni (siedziała na gumie do żucia) i świecąc majtami weszła do mini gabineciku.  
\- Bry- przywitała się- Świetna szczecina- skomplementowała brodę kobiety.  
\- Dziękuję, hodowałam cały miesiąc!- odpowiedziała uradowana.

* * *

Tymczasem Chansoo szukała kibla. Znalazła w tej szkole wszystko: Mc, Biedronkę, rynek, Empika, Rossmanna, ale kibli i sal lakcyjnych- nie, więc poszła na zakupy.

* * *

\- O, jesteś w końcu- powiedziała Jung z kurą pod pachą i taczką z worem pyr, kartonem wina i butelką kefiru.  
\- Skąd to masz?  
\- Była promocja w Biedronce. A tobie po co to?- wskazała na komputer, który dziewczyna trzymała pod pachą.  
\- Yyy nie ważne... Znalazłaś ten kibel?  
\- Nie, ale na rynku była dziura. I do tego zajęta.  
\- To kij, idziemy zrobić se bunkier.

* * *

No i sobie uciekały.  
\- Dobra, może to i będzie pytanie nie na miejscu, ale muszę: DLACZEGO JAKIEŚ MURZYNY NAS GONIĄ?!- zapytała Shinra.  
\- Bo ukradłam im taczkę z budowy na rynku!  
Zbiegły do piwnicy. Chciały za wszelką cenę (John Cena tududududu! xD) ochronić swoje ziemniaki! Wbiły do pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia i nie wiedziały czym być bardziej zażenowanymi:  
 _a) tym, że kręcili tam yaoi_  
 _b) tym, że z sufitu spadła na nich pizza_  
 _c) tym, że jechało obornikiem_  
 _d) tym, że kura zniosła jajko_  
 _e) tym, że Heiwajimie zachciało się srać_ (po chwili uznały to jednak za normalne)  
Wybrały wszystkie odpowiedzi.  
\- Popilnujcie taczki!- powiedziała Shinra zostawiając im ją.  
\- Odsprzedam ziemniaka!- dodała Chansoo i uciekły.

* * *

Uciekały jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale w pewnym momencie Shinra musiała iść na dwójkę. Jako, że nadal nie wiedziała gdzie jest toaleta, to skorzystała z doniczki z kwiatem stojącej obok rynku. Chansoo pobiegła dalej.  
\- W tamta stronę- Heiwajima wskazała murzynom drogę siedząc zadem w doniczce. Kochana przyjaciółka.  
Kiedy skończyła to podtarła sie liściem i poszła gdzieś przed siebie.

* * *

Po jakimś czasie Jung w końcu uciekła tym murzynom i poszła po swoją taczkę.  
\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie- powiedziała do chłopów, którzy nadal kręcili yaoi.  
Wzięła swoją taczkę i zaczęła wciągać ją po schodach na górę wysypując przy tym ziemniaki. Genialna zniosła ją z powrotem na dół, pozbierała ziemniaki, które spadły, i znowu zrobiła to samo po raz kolejny gubiąc pyry. I tak 37 razy. W końcu olała pogubione ziemniaki i se poszła.

* * *

\- Chinolu, znalazłam twoją kurę- oznajmiła Shinra kiedy w końcu się odnalazły.  
\- KOREANKO- zwróciła jej uwagę.  
\- Koreanko ruchanko- odpowiedziała pakując kurę do taczki- Wiem już gdzie są sale lekcyjne, cho- machnęła żeby poszła za nią.

* * *

Po długiej wędrówce w końcu dotarły na korytarz pełen uczniów.  
\- Ale zoo- stwierdziły obie.  
\- Ty- Heiwajima zaczepiła jakiegoś przypadkowego gościa, bo wyczytała z myśli swojej BFF, że ma niecny plan.  
\- Wprowadzamy się do ciebie- oznajmiła Chansoo.  
\- Dobra- odpowiedział z bananem na ryjcu- Jestem Riku Yagami. Po lekcjach poczekam na was pod szkołą.  
\- I git, mamy gdzie spać.  
\- To teraz znajdźmy kibel, nadciąga druga fala...- Shinra złapała się za brzuch.

* * *

Podczas drogi do nowego domu każdy był skupiony na czym innym: Riku szedł z taczką, Chansoo próbowała podwalić się pod jakieś wifi, a Shinra z kurą na ramieniu jarała się wszystkim dookoła.  
\- Czyż Chrabąszczo dupnoyaoi nie jest pięknym miastem?!- Heiwajima zapytała przyjaciółkę idąc tyłem, ale przodem do niej.  
\- Jak złapią wifi żeby pooglądać koreańskie obojczyki to będzie piękne- odpowiedziała gwałcąc swoją starą Nokię 3310.  
\- Ty i twoje fetysze- zaśmiała się, a w tym czasie przeleciał za nia automat* i kilkanaście metrów dalej dwie osoby w czarnych kimonach** przeskakiwały z dachu na dach.  
\- Koko!- kura wydarła się i zniosła jajko.

* * *

\- Jak dobrze, że mamy własny pokój!- cieszyła się Shinra.  
Jak do tego doszło? Cóż, kiedy weszły do domu okazało się, że mieszka tam sześciu chłopaków w większym pokoju i jedna dziewczyna w mniejszym. I jak łatwo się domyślić: wywaliły wszystkich chłopaków do mniejszego pokoju, dziewczynę do łazienki i rozgościły sie w większym pokoju.  
\- W ogóle mieszkają tu ci dwaj, którzy kręcili yaoi- powiedziała Chansoo.  
\- A jak się nazywają?  
\- Chyba Hozumi i Ayumu- odpowiedziała układając swoje majty na parapecie.  
\- Co ty robisz?  
\- Mam traumę związaną z chowaniem gaci od czasu, kiedy ktoś nasrał mi do szuflady- spojrzała na nią wzrokiem Bazyliszka.  
Shinra zakryła oczy i stały tak chwilę w ciszy.  
\- To z miłości- odpowiedziała robiąc dziubek.  
\- Wiedziałam, że to byłaś ty!- rzuciła w nią gaciami.  
Ta jednak zrobiła unik i gacie poleciały na twarz Riku, który akurat wszedł do pokoju.  
\- Dlaczego to jest mokre, brązowe i śmierdzi sraką?- zapytał.  
\- Bo to jest sraka- odpowiedziała Jung.  
\- A, to ok- odpowiedział, ale nadal nie ściągnął ich z twarzy- Ogólnie to miałem was zawołać na obiad- oznajmił i wyszedł.  
\- Czy on właśnie porwał moje gacie?  
\- Tak, jak najbardziej.  
Po chwili wyszły z pokoju i obie zaliczyły glebę potykając się o Heatha.  
\- Zaprzyjaźniasz się z podłogą, co?- zapytała Shinra.  
\- Tak- odparł.  
\- Skąd ja to znam.  
Kiedy w końcu dotarły do kuchni to okazało się, że na obiad jest grochówka ugotowana przez Kyosuke, który nie związał włosów robiąc ją. Czyli makaron gratis.

* * *

Po bitwie na grochówkę, eksplizji sracza, bitwie z sąsiadami-moherami i wstawieniu szyby do zbitego okna- wszyscy poszli spać. Shinra i Chansoo spały na podłodze na kupie kocy i poduszek, bo przez lęk wysokości bały się łóżek. To legowisko zajęło im pół pokoju, a w drugiej połowie miały szafę a la Narnia, Stertę Cudów (jak coś się zgubiło to można było wskoczyć w tą stertę pierdeletów i miało się spore szanse na znalezienie tam tego), legowisko dla Benedykta (tak nazwały kurę), zwiędłego kwiata w kącie i dużego kaktusa przebranego za Trybsona.  
\- Ej- Shinra szturchnęła syrą przyjaciółkę- Eeej- kopnęła ją- Nosz kurr...- wypięła się w jej stronę i pierdła.  
\- ARMAGEDON!- krzyknęła obudzona hukiem- Co to kurde było?  
\- Grochówka. Mniejsza z tym, chodź budować balkon.  
\- Ale jest 3 w nocy- powiedziała patrząc w telefon.  
\- Obchodzi mnie to tyle co gówno w basenie, cho- wstała.  
\- Dobra, przekonałaś mnie.

* * *

Całą noc tłukło (xD) i kiedy wszyscy wstali to ujrzeli coś pięknego: pod oknem w salonie znajdował się balkon z dwóch dildosów i ręcznika podparty od samego parteru skomplikowanym układem kijów, gumek recepturek, gumy do żucia i pasztetu. A mieszkali na 4 piętrze. I żeby było śmieszniej to na balkonie stały doniczki z zasadzonymi ziemniakami i pokrzywami. To drugie było tak dla jaj.

* * *

 _* Nawiązanie do Durarary_  
 _** Nawiązanie do Bleacha_

 _ **Pomimo tego, że pomysły powstają wspólnie, to Pingiel nie oglądała Prince of Stride i spisywanie tych wszystkich głupot padło na mnie (chociaż znając życie i tak ja bym to pisała, bo inaczej nie byłoby już takie zwałowe) xD**_


	3. Hiszpańska Inkwizycja

\- W ogóle zapomniałam ci coś powiedzieć!- powiedziała Shinra podczas przerwy w szkole- Musimy dołączyć do jakiegoś klubu.  
\- A jest kącik obijania się?- zapytała Chansoo.  
\- Chciałoby się. Ja się zapiszę do Stride'u!  
\- Dobra, to mnie też tam zapisz.  
I tym oto magicznym sposobem po lekcjach trafiły do szkolnej piwnicy.  
\- Ej, to tutaj zostawiłam wczoraj taczkę- stwierdziła Jung- Dobra, to kto należy do tego klubu?  
\- Oprócz nas, ekhem: Nana Sakurai, Riku Yagami, Takeru Fujiwara, Hozumi Kohinata, Heath Hasekura, Ayumu Kadowaki i Kyosuke Kuga- przeczytała z listy, którą kij wie skąd wzięła.  
\- Czekaj, przecież oni wszyscy z nami mieszkają!  
\- No. A Fujiwarę nawet poznałam szybciej. Poczekalnia w sekretariacie zbliża ludzi.  
\- Jestem zajebisty- stwierdził Takeru.  
\- Tak, tak- Shinra zlała go- To chodźmy biegać!

* * *

\- Witaj wśród żywych, Chansoo- powiedział Hozumi nachylając się nad dziewczyną.  
\- Co się stało?- zapytała siadając powoli.  
\- Ano... Przebiegłaś z 7 metrów i zemdlałaś.  
\- A Shinra?  
\- Cóż, albo ma prawdziwy talent, albo jest wyjątkowo nadpobudliwa- zaśmiał się- Spójrz, biega już tak ze 3 godziny bez przerwy i nie widać żeby była choć trochę zmęczona- wskazał na Heiwajimę zapindalającą wokół boiska jak dyliżans.  
\- To gniew duszony przez lata- palnęła bez sensu i zaczęła się sama z siebie śmiać- Wybacz- otarła łezkę z oka.  
\- Beton- odpowiedział zażenowany.  
\- Ale czekaj... Skoro ona tak biega przez 3 godziny to ile ja byłam nieprzytomna?!  
\- Ze 3 i pół. Poza tym to bardziej wyglądało jakbyś zasnęła ze zmęczenia po niewiarygodnym wysiłku.  
\- Bo to było męczące!  
\- Hozumi- powiedział Fujiwara podchodząc do nich- Spadaj.  
Blondyn przez chwilę patrzył się na niego jak na debila i dopiero po chwili zczaił się, że chce on porozmawiać z Chansoo.  
\- A tak, jasne!- wstał, przeszedł kawałek i potknął się. Pozbierał się z gleby, przeszedł kawałek i znowu się potknął. I potem znowu. A oni cierpliwie czekali aż będzie odpowiednio daleko.  
\- Co jest?- zapytała.  
\- Widziałem jak w drodze z piwnicy na boisko okradłaś trzy przypadkowe osoby...- zaczął Takeru.  
Dziewczyna spięła poślady. Pomyślała, że chce ją wsypać i wyjedzie z jakimś szantażem.  
\- ... i chcę żebyć mnie tego nauczyła!  
\- ... e?- spojrzała na niego z wtf na twarzy.  
\- Proszę, naucz mnie twoich tajnych technik kradzieży!  
\- Niech będzie- zgodziła się, bo w głowie juz miała niecny plan- Ale bez żadnego sprzeciwu będziesz robić wszystko, co będę ci kazała!  
\- Tak jest!- zasalutował.  
Tymczasem Riku, Heath, Ayumu i Kyosuke padli ze zmęczenia, Nana próbowała doprowadzić ich do stanu używalności, Shinra nadal biegała jak głupia, a Hozumi nadal potykając sie próbował dojść do boiska (a miał tylko ze dwa kroki od ławki).

* * *

\- Hiszpańska Inkwizycja!- Riku wpadł do pokoju dziewczyn.  
Obie oderwały wzrok od swoich tabletów, spojrzały na niego ze znudzeniem i wróciły do pisania ze sobą. Tak, pisały do siebie zamiast gadać. Taki nawyk z przeszłości.  
\- Wiecie może kto nasrał mi do szuflady?- zapytał.  
Chansoo poprawiła okulary a la Rei z Free i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wiedziała, że za chwilę będzie wciskanie kitu i bajeru.  
\- Wiesz, Riku- zaczęła Shinra wstając z posłania- To byłam ja. Okazałam ci w ten sposób sympatię według polskiego zwyczaju!- powiedziała wesoło.  
\- Naprawdę? Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę!- podszedł do niej i zaczął ją ściskać- Dziękuję!  
Tymczasem Jung turlała się ze śmiechu, bo nie sądziła, że Riku uwierzy w ten kit. Był pierwszą osobą, która to łyknęła.

* * *

 _ **Pingiel: Czy podpisem pod rozdziałem dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że nie jestem zabawna?! XD**_

 _ **Akirasaki: Ależ gdzie tam XD**_

 _ **Pingiel: Hmm to dobrze! XD**_

 _ **(Rozmowa autentyczna xD)**_


	4. EJ, TY TEŻ MASZ NA IMIĘ SHINRA

Chansoo właśnie okładała w kuchni Hozumiego szczotką do kibla, kiedy do domu weszła Shinra w samych gaciach i w za dużej na nią koszulce.  
\- Bry- przywitała się zmulona.  
\- Joł- odpowiedziała dziewczyna- Gdzie tym razem spałaś?  
\- Nie pamiętam, ale mam zapisane na kartce- wyjęła kawałek papieru z gaci i podała jej.  
\- Eee...- niechętnie wzięła kartkę- Fuj...- rozwinęła ją, przeczytała zawartość i aż otworzyła oczy (bo jako azjatka ich nie otwierała xD)- SHINRA, CO?!  
\- Co co?- wyjrzała z łazienki czyszcząc ucho jakąś szczoteczką.  
\- Czemu znowu moja?- jęknął Hozumi.  
\- CZEMU TU JEST NAPISANE _"RIN OKUMURA UL. TRZEBANIA 69"_?!  
\- Eee, bo tam byłam?  
\- Ale on istnieje naprawdę?!  
\- Tak?- zaśmiała się.  
\- Zabierz mnie tam!  
\- Innym razem, teraz trzeba ruszyć zad do Honanu- złamała szczoteczkę- Nosz...!

* * *

Pewnego pięknego dnia Shinra szła sobie sama ulicą, bo Chansoo okradała w tym czasie dom Rina. I tak sobie szła, szła, aż zaczepiła ją grupka drechów.  
\- E, ty jesteś Heiwajima, nie?- zapytał jeden z nich.  
\- Eee, gawari pa ruski?- zareagowała inteligentnie- Czekaj, co?  
\- Jesteś siostrą tego barmana co rzuca automatami?  
\- ...- przez chwilę łączyła wątki- TO SHIZUO ISTNIEJE?!  
Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, bo oberwała znakiem "Zakaz wjazdu" i zaliczyła glebę.  
\- Debilu, zabiłeś własną siostrę!- krzyknął jeden z drechów.  
\- Oj oj, Shizuś, nie ładnie- powiedział Izaya podchodząc do dziewczyny. Znak poleciał na nią, bo on zrobił unik- Ja już będę leciał, pa!- pomachał im i uciekł.  
Drechy nawet nie zauważyły, że Orihara wsunął do kieszeni od spodni Shinry swoją wizytówkę, bo były okładane przez Shizuo za nazwanie go debilem.  
Kiedy poobijane drechy uciekły, blondyn stanął nad nią i zastanawiał się co zrobić.  
\- Shizuo, to twoja sprawka?- zapytała oczosklejka, znaczy Yumasaki, pojawiając się znikąd.  
\- Noo...- odpowiedział nadal nie bardzo wiedząc co robić.  
Nagle nieprzytomna puściła bąka.  
\- Zabiłeś ją! Wypuszcza ostatnie gazy!  
\- Nie drzyj się!  
\- To ty się drzesz! A ludzie i tak się gapią!  
Podjechał samochód.  
\- Kupiłeś już tego hentaica?- zapytał Kadota przez otwarte okno.  
\- Tak, tak!  
\- Ej- wtrącił Shizuo- Zabierzcie mnie do Shinry- wziął dziewczynę na ręce.

* * *

\- Na co się gapisz?- zapytała nachylającego się nad nią gościa kiedy w końcu się ocknęła.  
\- Mówiłam, że żyje!- powiedział do Shizuo kręcącego się gdzieś w pobliżu- Jestem Shinra, a ty?  
\- Ja też- powiedziała z uśmiechem- Shinra Heiwajima- usiadła- Kiedyś musiałam zmienić nazwisko przez ciągłe kradzieże przyjaciółki, bo i mnie bez powodu zaczęli ścigać. I pomyślałam sobie, że zaszaleję i wezmę imię i nazwisko od dwóch ulubionych postaci z Durarary.  
\- Lel, to ktoś to ogląda?- Kishitani zdziwił się.  
\- No, całe tłumy. Ale nie miałam pojęcia, że istniejecie naprawdę. I do tego zostałam siostrą Shizuo- zaśmiała się.  
\- A właśnie, Shizuo ma ci coś do powiedzenia- wstał- Zostawię was samych- wyszedł.  
\- Masz- podał jej kubek z wodą i usiadł obok.  
\- Dzięki- wzięła i napiła się.  
\- Słuchaj... Przepraszam za ten znak. Celowałem w tego idiotę i jak zwykle nawet nie wziąłem pod uwagę tego, że ktoś inny mógł ucierpieć...  
\- Daj spokój, grunt, że żyję- powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- EJ, TY TEŻ MASZ NA IMIĘ SHINRA?!- nagle wpadł Kishitani. Dopiero przetworzył tą informację.  
\- Tak, ale chyba będę musiała je zmienić skoro znam ciebie. Może wezmę sobie imię jakieś postaci z gry?- zaczęła się zastanawiać.  
\- Nie trzeba, tyle nas odróżnią, ale możemy ci wymyślić przezwisko!  
I zabrali się za wymyślanie dla niej ksywki. Siedzieli tak aż do późnego wieczora i Celty, która wróciła w międzyczasie, zaproponowała żeby została w nich na noc. Shinra podziękowała i postanowiła wrócić, bo zapomniała telefonu i nie miała jak powiadomić Chansoo gdzie była cały dzień. Znaczy, gdyby zniknęła pod wieczór i spała w jakimś dziwnym miejscu to dziewczyna byłaby spokojna, ale że nie widziały się od kilku dobrych godzin to pewnie się zmartwiła. Niechętnie, ale jednak (xD).  
\- Odprowadzę cię- powiedział Shizuo- Jest zbyt późno żebyś wracała sama.  
\- Dobra!- zgodziła się uhahana.

* * *

\- No wreszcie, gdzieś ty była?- zapytała Jung otwierając drzwi, bo Shinra oczywiście zapomniała też kluczy.  
\- Patrz z kim przyszłam!- kompletnie zignorowała pytanie przyjaciółki i wskazała na blondyna stojącego za nią.  
\- Yo- rzucił Shizuo.  
Zamurowało ją kompletnie. Aż jej herbaciany szlug wypadł z buzi.  
\- Znowu jarasz miętową?- zapytała podnosząc szluga.  
\- Ta...- wydusiła z siebie kiedy wchodzili do środka.  
\- Co cię aż tak zdenerwowało?  
\- Karaoke Heath'a, śpiewał "Gaz, gaz, gaz, policja goni nas"- odpowiedziała odzyskując kontakt ze światem.  
\- To może i lepiej, że mnie nie było- stwierdziła- A ty Shizuś zostajesz do jutra- złapała go za rękaw i zaciągnęła do salonu- Patrzcie kto wpadł na melanż!  
\- Jaki melanż?- zapytała Chansoo.  
\- Przecież dzisiaj jest piątek- odpowiedział Riku- A tak btw. to Shinra naprawdę musi mnie lubić, bo znowu nasrała mi do szuflady- cieszył się jak głupi.

* * *

Po bibie, dziewczyny poszły spać, a chłopcy męczyli Shizuo grami na PS3. W pewnym momencie obudził je głośny huk. Kiedy otworzyły oczy, ujrzały dwie gigantyczne dziury w równoległych ścianach.  
\- Masło?- zapytała zaspana Shinra trąc oko.  
Tymczasem Chansoo wstała żeby zobaczyć co to kurde było. Zajrzała przez dziure znajdującą się po lewej stronie i ujrzała wkurzonego Shizuo w salonie. Następnie zajrzała przez prawą i ujrzała lodówkę w pokoju chłopaków.  
\- Nie czaję- stwierdziła po chwili.  
\- Shizuo, co ty się kurde stało się i ty z nimi ten tą lodówką, że aż tu?- zapytała Heiwajima człapiąc się do dziury.  
\- He?- blondyn o dziwo nie zrozumiał jej, więc powtórzyła mu jeszcze raz dokładnie to samo- To może ja odstawię lodówkę na miejsce...

* * *

Trzeba przyznać , że pięknie poradzili sobie z dziurami- zakryli je prześcieradłami i jak gdyby nigdy nic poszli spać.  
Rano (czyt. w południe) Chansoo wstała i poszła do łazienki z zamiarem kulturalnego wyszczania się. Jednak to, co tam zastała, lekko ją zdziwiło pomimo tych wszystkich dziwnych rzeczy, które miały miejsce każdego dnia w ich domu. Mianowicie zastała tam Hozumiego, który obwiązywał cycki Shinry bandażem i siedzącą na kiblu Nanę.  
\- To nie tak jak myślisz- powiedziała Heiwajima- Podczas biegu muszę wyglądać jak chłop i właśnie pracujemy nad tym.  
\- Zdradza cię- dodała Nana.  
\- Tylko ani słowa Riku!  
\- Powiem mu, że jestem gejem- rzekł Kohinata będąc skupionym na bandażu.  
\- A nie jesteś?- zapytała zdziwiona Jung.  
\- Nie.  
\- A to kręcenie yaoi z Ayumu?  
\- Czy gra w Shogi przypomina ci yaoi?- strzelił face palma.  
\- Tak. Nana, zjeżdżaj ze sracza, bo mnie ciśnie.

* * *

 _ **Masakra xD**_


	5. Ta jes!

Dzisiaj były ich pierwsze wspólne zawody. Shinra umiejętnie została przebrana za chłopa i rozciągała się przed biegiem.  
\- To tak: pierwszy biegnie Riku, potem Hozumi, Shinra, Takeru i na końcu Kyosuke- mówiła Nana- A Chansoo w tym czasie będzie okradać sobie widzów.  
\- Ta jes!- Koreanka zasalutowała.  
\- To idźcie już na swoje miejsca.  
\- Będę najlepszą cheerleaderką na świecie!- powiedział Ayumu.

* * *

Riku już biegł. Hozumi szykował się do startu. Heiwajima w tamtym momencie dogryzała sobie z przeciwnikiem.  
\- Shinra, szykuj się- powiedziała Sakurai po chwili.  
Dziewczyna przyjęła pozycję do startu.  
\- 3... 2... 1... Go!  
Ruszyła przed siebie z największą prędkością. W tamtym momencie myślała tylko o tym, żeby dobrze zmienić się z Kohinatą. Wybiegła zza rogu i ujrzała blondyna. Gnała z całych sił by go dogonić. Wyciągnęła rękę i przybiła Hozumiemu piątkę mijając go. Przelotnie wymienili się uśmiechami i dziewczyna ruszyła przed siebie. Biegła ile sił w nogach aż w końcu dotarła do Fujiwary. Niestety rywal zaczął ją doganiać, więc zdecydowała się na coś, co nie do końca mogło się udać: miała przed sobą przeszkodę, którą powinna przeskoczyć, złapać się rurki i zeskoczyć na ziemię, a zamiast tego zeskoczyła z przeszkody na rurkę, przez chwilę łapała równowagę i wybiła się z niej jak najdalej. Po lądowaniu od razu ruszyła przed siebie i zmieniła się z chłopakiem.  
\- Dalej, Fujiwara!- krzyknęła za nim i zatrzymała się żeby złapać oddech.

* * *

Shinra uwieszona na Riku kręciła się z nim wokół własnej osi.  
\- Wygraaaliiiiśmyyyyy!- oboje darli się.  
\- Co mnie ominęło?- Chansoo przyszła z wielką torbą na ramieniu.  
\- Wygraliśmy!- przyjaciółka odpowiedziała jej- A ty co tam masz?  
\- Łupy wojenne. Ludzie są bardzo nieostrożni w tych czasach.  
\- Można się było po tobie spodziewać tego, że weźmiesz ten tekst o kradzieży na poważnie- zaśmiała się.

* * *

 _ **Postanowiłam zaszaleć i bieg opisać na poważnie O_O**_


	6. Na 100 procent

\- Mewa, wkraczasz za chwilę do akcji*- powiedział Shinra.  
\- Dlaczego Mewa?- zapytała Heiwajima.  
\- Bo srasz gdzie popadnie.  
\- W sumie racja.  
Oboje siedzieli w krzakach i obserwowali walkę Shizuo z Izayą. Dziewczyna w odpowiednim momencie miała wyskoczyć na Oriharę, ale po co to nikt nie wiedział. Chwilę później gość leżał przygnieciony jej ciałem.  
\- Chyba tak trochę stracił przytomność- stwierdziła zbierając się z niego.  
\- MOGĘ GO JUŻ WYCHĘDOŻYĆ?!- krzyknęła uradowana Chansoo wyskakując z innych krzaków.  
\- Co ty tu robisz?- zapytała zdziwiona- Miałaś zostać w domu!  
\- Ale tak coś czułam, że szłaś do Izusia i nie mogłam się powstrzymać.  
\- Już dobra tam, trzeba go stąd zabrać. Shizuo, wiem, że proszę o zbyt wiele, ale wziąłbyś go?  
Blondyn niechętnie podniósł go.  
\- I co teraz?- zapytał Kishitani.  
\- Jedziem z nim w świat!

* * *

Zapakowani w samochód Togusy jeździli sobie po mieście z nieprzytomnym Izayą. Oczywiście skorzystali z okazji i przebrali oraz wymalowali go. Był teraz ubrany w strój Czarodziejki z Księżyca i ryjca miał tak wymalowanego, że przypominał klauna.  
\- Czegoś mi tu brakuje...- stwierdziła Erika- Wiem!- wyszperała z ich bagażnika (który był jak Sterta Cudów dziewczyn) opaskę z kocimi uszami- Teraz będzie pięknie!- ubrała mu je.  
\- Fuj- stwierdziła Shinra- To teraz trzeba jakoś wykorzystać to, że tak "pięknie" wygląda!

* * *

Genialnym planem Heiwajimy (że Shinry) było zrobienie z nieprzytomnego Izayi modela. Zabrali go na jakąś sesję zdjęciową i fotograf był tak zachwycony jego wyglądem, że nie zauważył, że Orihara był nieprzytomny.

* * *

\- O nie, budzi się!- Chansoo przeraziła się.  
Shinra bez namysłu przystawiła mu swoją dupę do twarzy i pierdła zasmradzając przy okazji cały samochód, w którym siedzieli. Przez to zemdlał nie tylko Izaya, ale i też wszyscy oprócz Togusy i oczywiście pierdzącej.  
\- Wytrzymały jesteś- stwierdziła.  
\- Lata praktyki- odpowiedział dumnie.

* * *

Po jakimś czasie znudziło im się i postanowili pozbyć się Orihary. Shizuo chciał to zrobić tradycyjnie, ale Jung zagroziła, że ukradnie mu telewizor, więc dał sobie spokój. Ostatecznie zostawili go pod drzwiami Rina (xD).

* * *

\- Dupa trzasła od masła!- krzyknęły wszystkie trzy dziewczyny wbijając do pokoju chłopaków.  
Ujrzały tam jedną wielką orgię i Riku za kamerą. Zamknęły drzwi.  
\- Ej, ja chce się przyłączyć- powiedziała Shinra.  
\- A ja chcę porobić zdjęcia żeby móc ich szantażować- rzekła Nana. Pozostałe dwie dziewczyny spojrzały na nią z szokiem wymalowanym na ryjcach- To tylko taki dżołk.  
\- To ja zwinę im wszystkie oszczędności- powiedziała Jung. Skoro one tak bardzo chciały tam wrócić to postanowiła z tego skorzystać.

* * *

Siedzieli sobie w szkolnej piwnicy i zdychali z gorąca.  
\- Powinno być już wolne... Zdycham...- powiedziała Chansoo leżąc plackiem na podłodze.  
\- Ej- Shinra wyszła z szafki (twierdziła, że tam jest jej chłodniej)- Mam dziki pomysł!- stado golasów i Jung spojrzeli na nią przerażeni- Wbijemy do szkoły pływackiej żeby ochłodzić się w basenie!  
I tak też zrobili. Wbili do szkoły Iwatobi pod pretekstem jakieś integracji czy coś ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) i zaczęli okupować (o dziwo nie dosłownie xD) ich basen.  
\- Szach mat, motherfucker!- krzyknęła Heiwajima.  
\- A niech będzie- stwierdził Nagisa- Kij, że gramy w makao.  
\- Bul bul- Chansoo stała po szyję w wodzie i ubolewała, że zabrali jej pingle, bo kupę widziała.  
\- Makrela- powiedział Haru stojący obok niej.  
\- Spadaj, kopio- rzekł Fujiwara pojawiając się z drugiej strony dziewczyny.  
\- Byłem pierwszy, wąchaj się.  
Kilka minut później byli już BFF i Takeru macał nogi biednego Haru.

* * *

\- Widziałaś może Kyosuke?- zapytała Sakurai wchodząc do pokoju dziewczyn.  
\- Tak, siedzi w Stercie Cudów- odpowiedziała Heiwajima- Za chwilę powinien wrócić. A co chciałaś od niego?  
\- Żołądek przykleja mi się do pleców i chciałam się go zapytać kiedy będzie obiad.  
\- Aaa. W sumie też bym wciągnęła jakąś zupkę chińską z włosami.  
\- A czego on tam szuka?  
\- Dywanu.  
\- Znowu?  
\- Ta.  
Kuga tak ze trzy razy w tygodniu szukał w tej stercie swojego ruskiego dywanu. I nadal go nie znalazł.

* * *

\- Jesteś pewna, że to wypali?  
\- Na 100%.  
Shinra i Heath siedzieli w lodówce. Chcieli dotrzymać jej towarzystwa żeby nie była smutna.

* * *

 _ *** Pierwotnie było "Mewa, wkraczasz do za chwilę akcji", ale zaszalałam i poprawiłam to xD**_


End file.
